Laser etching is used to imprint text, images or other graphics on various materials. For example, laser etching can be used to personalize a variety of objects, such as glasses, for example. In conventional systems, one object at a time is etched with a laser source. Further, laser etching on devices with non-flat surfaces can present difficulties in the etching process.